ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest Festival/Description
Trick or Treat! Hand out treats to the masked denizens of the city! People from around the land are walking about dressed as a variety of fearsome monsters, hoping to scare the living daylights out of adventurers like you. By giving these costumed NPCs in the following areas a treat, you will be able to dress up in a costume of your own. And if you are really lucky, you might even obtain a special Halloween-themed item! ◆Costumed NPCs can be found in the following locations: Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Mines / Bastok Markets Windurst Waters / Windurst Woods *NPCs will accept most sweets, with certain exceptions that do not appeal to their finicky palates. This year's incarnation of the event will once again feature some ordinary citizens dressed as Cyhiraeths. Trading them certain sweets will change you into a similar form, in which performing a certain action will reward you with some fabulous items. Take Part in the Pink Masquerade Costume Contest! The Pink Masquerade costume competition will be held on each festival ground. Speak to the Ensemble Maven and trade them a treat to begin the contest. The judge will evaluate your currently equipped outfit. Receive a high evaluation to win a prize. A particularly high evaluation can win you a special piece of equipment! Furthermore, the three highest-ranked outfits will be displayed on mannequins for all festival-goers to admire. ◆Costume Contest Areas / / / ♦Prizes Speak to the Ensemble Maven to receive a Botulus Suit. You are free to participate in the contest wearing the suit. Your Purple-winged Partners Brave adventurers willing to take up the task of driving off the unholy infiltrators should seek out the moogles stationed in the areas below. Complete the tasks assigned, and you shall be met with great reward! ♦Moogle Locations / / / Bomb Decorations and More Fun With Costumes! Throughout the festivities, players will be able to enjoy the illumination of the now-famous bomb decorations. As in previous Harvest Festivals, one can't help but wonder what might happen if two characters in certain costumes were to approach these decorations while in the same party... Wake of the Lilies The Harvest Festival will again play host to the Wake of the Lilies, with three aspiring exorcists from the West making their annual pilgrimage to the three nations. Would-be shadow-hunters should seek them out at the following locations. ♦Exorcist Locations Gertrude in Brian in Roger in *After successfully completing an exorcist's request, players must wait till Midnight (Vana'diel time) has passed before accepting another. Seasonal Stalls Special Harvest Festival stalls will make an appearance in the following areas, offering all manner of seasonal goodies for sale. Furthermore, decorate your Mog House with three new lanterns available in each nation, and your moogle just might have a surprise for you the next time you speak with him! *This special gift may still be obtained after the Harvest Festival has ended, as long as the necessary conditions have been met. ♦Stall Locations Category:Holiday Event Descriptions